Snow Ice
by SGPMM
Summary: A short, chibi Yamato and Takeru snow day fic. It has to do with snow and ice, and is short, read if you like.


# Snow-Ice

The next day of winter seemed so great and full of joy. A seven-year-old Yamato raced out of his bed, and ran towards the windows where it was snowing.

He grinned and let his eyes wander from snowflake to snowflake. He jumped off the window counter, and ran to wake his little four-year-old brother.

The cute little boy snoozed with little streams of drool running down his mouth and into his pajamas. Takeru's hair was a dangle of a mess. 

It spiked up in all directions, the bangs covered a little bit of his eyes. Yamato chuckled as he started shaking the lad from his sleep.

Takeru murmured nonsense, as he turned to his side, and kept on sleeping. Yamato was annoyed.

He placed his hands on the baby blanket of his little brother's, grabbed it, and yanked it off. Takeru fell off the bed and made a slight thump.

"Wahhhh…." Takeru whined.

"Oh come on, get up sleepy head!" Yamato said.

"Why?" Takeru groaned.

"Because we're going on the ice on the pond, in the park!" Yamato smiled.

"Oh, great!" Takeru smiled as well.

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go!" The older boy ran out and got on his winter clothes.

"Mommy…" Takeru said. He didn't know where or how to put on his own clothes yet. Well, at least not properly.

Takeru stood up, and walked to his mother's room, taking fast little steps.

"Mommy?" He walked towards her bed.

"Hmm… yes dear?" She woke up.

"Can you put my clothes on me?" He asked.

"Why of course, but where are you going?" 

"To the ice with Yamato."

"Oh dear, is it safe?" She worried a bit, "Yamato, are you sure it's safe to be going on the ice?" Mrs. Ishida got out of bed, and walked to her oldest son.

As soon as she got to him rummaging around his stuff he responded, "Yeah, it is, don't worry mommy." 

"Okay, but take care of your brother okay?" She said as she went to go put winter clothes on Takeru. 

"Okay!" Yamato responded as he took his gloves, and waited for Takeru, eating breakfast.

After Takeru ate also, they thanked their mom with smiles and ran out the door. Their mom sighed, as she knew they'd get into some sort of mischief, but believed they would be all right.

They ran down the streets, and at the end of the street, they crossed to the other side and headed to the ice.

Reaching the pond which froze into ice, they smiled gleefully as gazing upon the freshly snow covered ice. It was a huge thick ice mass spreading wide and deep.

Yamato set his boot on the ice, to just make sure they wouldn't fall in. The ultimate test was to jump and stomp on it. He jumped off the frozen grass ledge and only his stomp was heard, but no crack.

Takeru awaited his call Yamato turned to him, and had an expression saying, "It's safe." In a grinning kind of way.

Running with young speed, Yamato ran across some part of ice and then let him self slide with his boots along the slippery edges of the ice.

His slide was pretty good, the boot marked line showed of about one meter and a half, which was very good for a small boy of his age.

A snow angel was formed in the snow on top of the ice, as Takeru lay in the snow spreading his arms and legs to make it. 

Yamato gathered some snow and made it into a ball. It wasn't completely round, but still pretty good. He threw the soft snowball on Takeru and they laughed as a snowball fight started!

They dug their gloves into the soft snow, and assembled it into average sized snowballs and threw them at each other. 

First throw hit Takeru's fleece, by his side. The second throw missed Yamato though. Most of the throws were hitting Takeru and missing Yamato. 

The older blonde laughed as he kept on sliding to the side whenever Takeru's wimpy, but cute throws missed.

Yamato kept on pelting snow at his younger brother, as the little one started to pout and whine.

"Yamato… I want to hit you too! You're no fair!" He cried out.

"Well, first you got to hit me, I'm fair, but you're just too slow!" Was said back. 

This motivated Takeru, and he started chasing him. 

Around the ice they ran and ran, Yamato had the advantage in the chase. Takeru was about to start giving up, but a good incident happened that he still had hope of getting his brother after all.

Yamato smiled too soon in triumph. He suddenly slid backwards and landed on his back. 

"Oh no!" He called, as Takeru came by now.

"Here!" Takeru threw his snowball smack right into Yamato's face.

They both laughed as Yamato pushed Takeru's feet and made him fall as well. The laughter did yet not end.

From a sitting position, they kept on scrambling around with the snow and throwing it at each other.

After a while, they got tired of it, and started exploring the ice more and gliding on it more often.

As hours passed, more fun was experienced; it all seemed to end too soon…

They came home, and were covered in snow. They walked in the living room to see their parents, and they laughed at their two sons covered in snow from head to top, the ices of snow everywhere on them. All the bits of snowflakes showing forth everywhere made them look even more adorable.


End file.
